The invention relates to a method for detection of radio communication terminals which are embodied for use of interference suppression procedures, assigned to a radio communication system.
There are known interference suppression procedures which can be executed on the subscriber side at a radio communication terminal. These types of methods have been presented for example at the 3GPP TSG GERAN #12, 18.-22. Nov. 2002, Sophia Antipolis, France, in the documents “SINGLE Antenna Interference Cancellation (SAIC)-proposed scenarios for evaluation and requirement specification”, Ericsson, Nokia, Tdoc GP-022962, Agenda item 7.1.5.9 or in “SAIC: discussion on standardisation and signalling”, Motorola Inc., Tdoc GP023100, Agenda Item 7.1.5.9, or in “Simulation Assumptions for GSM SAIC”, Motorola, GP-023101, Agenda Item 7.1.5.9, or in “SINGLE; Antenna Interference Cancellation (SAIC): Whitening Process for adjacent interferers”, Nortel Networks, GP023102, Agenda Item 7.1.5.9, or in “On the Potential Performance Gains of SINGLE;-Antenna Interference Cancellation and Ways to Assess it”, Intel Corp.,TSGG#12(02)3207, Agenda Item 7.1.5.9 or in “Draft Feasibility Study on SINGLE Antenna Interference Cancellation (SAIC) for GSM Networks”, Cingular Wireless, GP-022892, Agenda Items 6.3, 7159.
Some of the above-mentioned interference suppression procedures can also be used at radio communication terminals, but their use is neither prescribed nor standardized. Thus radio communication terminals are available both with and also without options for interference suppression in a radio cell.